


Tales of entangled souls

by Jt4k9



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmarks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jt4k9/pseuds/Jt4k9
Summary: A white Dragon on a Dornishmans skin, a Red Viper marking a Northerner for life. How would the Game of Thrones change if two Great Houses, North and South were entangled, marked as family and inevitably as allies?





	1. Chapter 1

As long as Jon could think he had had a soulmark. A symbol ment to guide him to his one true love, to a person that would be his and that Jon would mean the world to. 

The symbol on his wrist was easy enough to interpret. A golden blazing sun pierced by a spear, guarded by a red viper, tightly wrapped around it. Jon had known who those images pointed to, the same as his father Lord Eddard Stark had known, the second he saw it.

Jon was used to not being enough, usually because of his bastard status, but the prospect of beeing able to find his soulmate so easily had given him hope to be loved and to belong. As allways he had been wrong, stupid and childish to think so at the time.

When Ned Stark saw his wrist, he had been nice enough to send word to Dorne and they had replied in a polite manner informing them that the House Martell was not interested in a union and had apologized for any inconvenience caused.

Even though Jon had expected something like this to happen, he had still been utterly crushed, his foolish hopes thrown back in his face.He had cried for days and denied food for the rest of the week until his father had sat down with him and they had had a long talk, about the dislike between House Stark and House Martell since the Rebillion and the hostility the Dornish had expressed ever since. His father had cursed the stupidity of the Red Viper, just to see Jon smile, he had held Jon as he cried again and in the end it had helped. His fathers counsel and support had been enough to coax him from his room, and if he had slept in Robbs room for a month non had been the wiser.

He had told no one of his Soulmate, as to not face the shame of rejection and had kept the soulmark on his wrist hidden under long sleeves. The secret had been easy enough to hide, since most people were not blessed, or in his case cursed, with such a mark. Old Nan said, that only those that needed to be guided to each other had a mark on their skin and that they shared a bond of love like no other.

Jon knew better now, his soulmark had brought him nothing but pain, because he had not been good enough, never good enough.

And now with the impending visit of King Robert Baratheon word had come from the South that another Great House would be represented within the party. The House Martell had sent Prince Oberyn to the city to talk about a union between the crown and a son of Doran Martell, shortly before Jon Arryn had died and to continue the talks Prince Oberyn had agreed to accompany the King's retinue North.

Jon upon hearing of the addition to the kings party had wanted to depart with his uncle for the Night's Watch. And he would have done so, had his father not forbidden him from joining.

"You are to young" he had said and "the wall will still be there when you are a man grown".

So instead of leaving Jon had spent the days before the King's arrival hiding food in his room to be able to stay there, locked away until his bonded decided to leave again. For Prince Oberyn Martell was his bonded, at least in the North. After the teachings of the old gods, he had been bound to the man since the day he was born, and even if he wished to have a family after his soulmate had forsaken him, that would never be accepted here. That left the wall.  
And Jon would join when he was old enough, but first he had to stand in the courtyard and greet the King of the seven Kingdoms.

As King Robert Baratheon rode through the gates of Winterfell all eyes were drawn to him, not because he was gallant or particularly good looking, the man hardened by war, old Nan used to talk about.

Quiet the opposite actually, he was fat, unbelievably so, fatter that even Lord Manderly, when jon had seen him last. His face red and bloated from wine and the cold. Jon shuttered at the thought of the poor creature that had to carry the man all the way here. Disappointed by the appearance of the king he studied the other people that had rode in with the King. From his position behind Robb it was easy to watch and judge the people, his expressions ranging from small smiles, to narrowed eyes and to disgusted grimaces unnoticed by anyone of importance.

He saw Jaimy Lannister,the Kingslayer, who lived up to his name in all his glory and deceiving smiles. Watched as he helped his sister from her wealhouse. A Queen said to be as cruel and evil as she was beautiful with a son who's sadistic tendencies had allready reached the North in the form of rumors.

What a family, Jon had to think to himself as he watched them come closer, now slipping a mask of polite indifference on his face, as to not be noticed as the King went down the line. These foul people were either painted glorious in history or looks.

  
Jon led his eyes wander while the King greeted his siblings, stopping abrubtly at a man studying him intently. His dark looks and handsome features making him even more attractive and noticeble than the Lannisters. He seamed foreign, with his darker sun kissed skin and colorful clothes wrapped around him under a fine brown fur cloak. The man stared  him square in the eye and Jon straightened himself glaring back in the face of Prince Oberyn Martell.

The man stepped of his horse in a fluent swing and landed gracefully on his feet, walking straight towards him. In that moment he noticed that most of the people around him had allready dispersed. Robb was expected to show the Princess Myrcella to her rooms, so he had left. Sansa was speaking with Queen Cercei Lannister and Lady Catelyn, the children had run of somewhere, the servants where busy attending to the guests and his father had gone down to the cripts with the king.

Jon stiffened as he felt another looming over him, lifting his head a little he found himself staring in the black eyes of the second Prince od Dorne. He couldn't help himself from breathing heavier than was usual and shuffling his feet slightly, as that hardened gaze met his. He could, no should have run of before, now it would be considered an affront.

By the gods how much pain he had suffered because of this man, a man he had never met. Jumping slightly as the man before him took his hand in one of his, the Prince let his thump stroke slightly over his skin, seemingly contemplating his next step. Making himself taller Martell turned back to him, speaking for the first time since meeting and then touching him.

"I feel as if I must apologies." Jon could not help himself, as he let out a disbelieving snort, which made the prince smile slightly. "When the letter from Winterfell came, the wounds and memories of the war that had allready passed seven years before were still fresh, are still fresh. But Dorne is not a place to judge people by their parents actions, nor their station, but only by their character, and it would seem I have failed you and my home both in that regard. My brother cautioned me not to react irrationally, but while I may be known for many things, my rationality is not among them."

Jon swallowed, not having expected an apology and being utterly ill equipped for accepting it, especially out here in the open. He had not let himself hope that the man infront of him might change his mind and while one part of him was happy and wanted nothing more than to fall into the arms of the person in front of him, he shoved his hope into the last corner of his mind and straightened with all the dignity he could manage.

" Until now I have heard nothing, but an apology from you. Words are empty promises, you just said that in Dorne only the charakter and actions of a person acount to the way they are perceived or treated. If I am to be the bonded of a Dornishman I shall judge you by the same criteria."

Having said more in one go than for the past eight years, he leveled a cold gaze at the man in front of him, showing for once that he,bastard he may be, was also a proud wolf, who could not be swayed with pretty words.

It seemed the man in front of him had taken his words as a challenge and his eyes were glinting with fierceness, and perhaps a little pride. In him?The prince leveled him with a smirk, eyes shining. And by the Old Gods and the New the man deseved his nickname, watching him with snakelike eyes.

Letting out a loud laugh, he could only blink as Oberyn Martell grapped his neck and hip and pulled him into a breathtaking, passionate kiss. Pressing Jons head tightly against his own and shoving his tongue down his throat. And while Jon did nothing at first, to stunned to move,he was soon batteling Oberyn for dominance, soon overwhelmed and giving in. Oberyn accepting Jons defeat, moaning  in appreciation and pulled him even closer. After enjoying himself for a second or two Jon pulled away from the Viper and leaned his forehead against the man's mouth who kissed it carefully.

Jon blushed fiercly as he heard hollering and cheering in the background. And as he took a step back he noticed that their actions had gathered an audience. The men giving their loud aproval had been Dornishmen and women, the other people in the courtyard to stunned to move or make a sound at the open display of lust. And if the smallfolk and knights in the retinue had been stunned, their expressions were nothing compared to the ones on the faces of Lady Catelyn Stark and Sansa.The queen only lifted an eyebrow at Prince Oberyn and looked at him with a calculating gaze.

From his side he could make out his fathers mumbled explanations about their soulmarks to the King, who seemed to be looking at Oberyn as if he had just turned into an actual viper. After glaring at his soulmate the King turned his gaze on him, something unreadable in his eyes. Jon could not help, but to place a hand on the arm that was still gripping him and stared back at the king. It was as if the King was challenging their union, and his instincts told him that a challange to their soulbond was a challenge directly leveled at him.

He could feel Oberyns smirk against his skin, the Prince's hand moving up and down his back and sometimes gripping him tightly with possessiveness.

Jon for the first time in his life felt at home, felt as if he belonged. Gone was his determination to be angry, to not hope for a future with the one person he belonged with. And as he heard this man, he had only recently met and whom he allready considered family whisper: " welcome to the game of thrones, my wolf." He could only shiver and clutch him closer.

It seemed the Gods had chosen wisely.


	2. A Dornishmans shame

290 AC

Dornish life was simple, few rules and many pleasures, or maybe it was just the life of a Dornish prince that was so easy? Such thoughts were to no avail, for he would enjoy life to the fullest until he could do so no more. Wine, women, men, the best and the most beautiful of all, of everything, until he would be chained down for the rest of his life. Smiling he looked down at the curled up dragon on his wrist.

Destiny, the Will of the Seven, such big prospects for such a small symbol, but not even Oberyn was stupid enough to ignore the meaning of the soulmarks.

"Brother." Turning around, Oberyn smirked at the dire expression on his Prince's face. " What affaires of state have pained you so that you are looking at me like this." Holding out a letter, his brother spoke the words that would change his life forever; " A letter from Winterfell."

 

297 AC

When Doran had received the letter from Winterfell seven years after the rebillion and told Oberyn about it, he had raged for weeks, braking every written and unspoken rule for a noble prince he could think of. He had embarrassed House Martell by getting more than thoroughly drunk at feasts, offending his bannermen and other houses, and worst his brother and prince, started brawls, destroyed more rooms than he could count and when he stood infront of Ellaria his paramount he had stilled. And that more than anything had eaten away at him, for the great Oberyn Martell, as hard as he had tried had not been able to lay with his lover of four years, as not to betray a seven year old boy who lived at the other side of westeros, being harbored and nurished by those responsible for his sisters, and her childrens deaths.

When Oberyn had seen the mark appearing on his skin at the end of the rebillion, he had thought it to mean that his soulmate might be Denaerys Targaryen and while he had wished to join her imediatly, protect his newborn soulmate, he had held back as to not lead the men of the Usurper to her. For surely the little white dragon that lay curled up on his wrist in a bed of blue roses could only point him to a Targaryen and word had reached Dorne of the newborn pricess birth and Queen Rheallas demise.

Oberyn had even wondered for a short while, wheather the dragon laying in a bed of winter roses had pointed him to Rheagar and his new lover that whore Lyanna, but then his soulmark would have appeared much earlier. Thank the gods for he couldnt bear the shame of stealing Ellias husband or conspiring with that whore of a Stark girl who had taken everything from them.

But it had come worse, instead of being Daenarys or Rheagars or Lyannas soulmate, he had been the soulmate of the child that had come of the union between the dragon prince and the wolf girl.

Ned Starks letter had proclaimed the boy to be his bastard son, but the lie had been obvious to the man bearing the boys mark, a red eyed beast with wings, a creature of fire in the colors of the north. Blue roses like ice, white scale like snow and red eyes like blood, the face of the dragon like the allseeing faces of their holy trees.

And Oberyn had been appaled, had not wanted to be part of the betrayal that killed his sister, had not wanted to profit of her shame. He had refused to meet the child, not wanting to be reminded of his failure to keep his sister safe and to keep her happy everyday, and he knew that she would have hated him for his actions.

Doran, ever the diplomat,had written a letter apologizing to the Warden of the North, trying to mend bridges to broken to be rebuilt.

The only answer that had come, had been a piercing pain in Oberyns chest, and he had known that that pain had not belonged to him, but to the one person ever born he had been truly responsible for. The shame of the knowledge that he had forsaken his soulmate, and their pain at those news, had been enough to keep Oberyn away from the north for all of eight years. Still angry, but not anymore at the other person at the end of the bond in his mind, that he could not grasp but swore was there, but at himself.

The pain in his chest had never fully left, but dimmed and left him feeling numb. He had still played the role of the passionate dornish prince, but in truth had stayed chaste since receiving the letter detailing his soulmates identity.

Eight years later another letter had reached Doran, which he had forwarded to his brother in the capital. It was a letter fron Lord Stark informing him that his bastard son wished to join the Nights Watch and that if his soulmate was now ready to face his responsibility then they were expecting him in Winterfell.

There had been a clear warning in the letter, promising the wrath of a wolf if one hurt his pup, but it had also been a clear second chance for Oberyn to right a wrong. And Oberyn had taken it desperate to finally be able to do the things he should have done long ago.


	3. Dornish greetings-Oberyn

**Oberyn Martell,297 AC**

After a strenuous ride north, which he had spent glaring at every Lannister and Baratheon man or women that came into his sight and worst shivering, to stubborn until the last week to by warmer clothing and to rid himself of those that painted him as a prince of Dorne, they finally reached Winterfell.

It had taken them long enough, for the fat king had not been able to ride for long without sitting his fat arse down in a brothel to whore and drink. While he and his men did not mind the whoring much, every dornishmans dislike for the northern kingdoms soured their mood heavily.

By the seven there were only two men he hated more than that oaf, the mountain and tywin lannister, both which had not come with them. Sadly, for it would have been quiet easy to slip them a poisoned drink, and then passing their demise of as a sickness caused traveling. And while Oberyn would have liked it better to slay them during battle, watching them suffer for weeks would have been quiet nice as well.

But it had been worth it, upon arrival he had not been able to help himself, he had startled at the youth in the second row of the Stark family. Had known instinctively that the young man had been Ned Staks proclaimed bastard son Jon Snow, his soulmate and the true king of the seven kingdoms. The gravity of his thoughts had shocked him for a time, never had he let himself think that, but they were true nonetheless. There in the second row stood his true king, who was also his soulmate.

He had watched the boys face carefully as he scanned the visitors to his home, and had had to smile. He liked him allready. His solemn dark intelligent eyes,big for his age,surrounded by thick lashes, so that they allmost gave him a feminine look. The boy was beautiful, thick raven curls and pouty lips, while his skin was creamy white as the snow his uncle named him after. A shiver ran through Oberyn, this boy would be his, his alone. He had the Stark coloring, but his lips and the form of his eyes even his slender built was all Rhaegar. He could only hope that the oafish king would not make the connection.

He had gotten a bonding cuff as soon as his soulmark became visible, fear for his soulmate at the forefront of his mind.

He was startled as he noticed that the boy was staring back at him. He got of his horse swiftly, suddenly eager to meet his bonded. Walking up to him as fast as he could, he soon stared into eyes so dark, that they appeared allmost purple. No, they were purple.

Sudden fear that his soulmate would reject him after he had forsaken him took a hold of him, but he could not do much besides speak the words he had practiced for the entire journey.

And even before he could contol himself Oberyn found himself kissing the boy before him fiercely and everything seemed right even if only for a second. The boy was born in Dorne after all, a Sand, if not a Stark, Targaryen, Snow or Martell, still. While his gaze told the story of ice, his grip and kiss spoke of fire.

And as Oberyn allowed himself to kiss his soulmate for the first time it was as if the cold northern winds sang a song of ice and fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much love at first sight?


	4. Family matter

**Ned 297 AC**

When Ned and Robert returned from the cripts, the first thing he saw was his son, the boy he had raised, being ravished by the second prince of Dorne. Uncomfortable as he was and after hearing the kings loud exclamation of " what in the seven hells?" he had to assume the position of explaining to the king what was happening or at least why it was happening.

" I wanted to tell you upon your visit to Winterfell, your Grace. My son Jon has a soulmark, which bears the sigil of House Martell. We confirmed that Prince Oberyn is my sons bonded. They are married in the eyes of the gods..." he stopped as Robert raised his hand, staring intently at his son.

That was not supposed to happen, Robert was not supposed to look to closely. But it seemed as if he did not see anything of Rhaegar in the boy, for he recognized the hunger which he saw in his friends eyes. It was the same look, with which many men regarded young maidens, and some boys such as his son, who was prettier than most girls, or so he had heard over and over again by some lord or the other, who had had to much to drink.

After seeing the indignation in his eyes they allways stopped talking of such topics. He hoped he was wrong with Robert though, for even if they had not been the best of friends these past years, they had grown up as close as only brothers could.

Gripping his kings elbow he drew his attention away from his son, for that was what the boy was to him, and back to him." He is not Lyanna, he is my son." Swallowing Robert stared at him as if he were in a dream."He looks like her." Robert whispered back. " I know, by the Gods I know Robert, but he is not her, and he is bonded to a Prince of Dorne." And that more than anything would be Jons salvation he knew. Robert could not afford to anger Dorne and the North.

He looked back at Oberyn Martell and gave a slight nod , but narrowed his eyes. The message clear, my son may forgive, but the North does not forget. Oberyn Martell enclined his head slightly, tightening his grip around Jon as he too saw where the king was looking. Jon had turned his head back into Prince Oberyns neck, clearly embarrassed at all the attention.

  
"My King if you are ready I will have one of the servants escort you and the Queen to your rooms." All to get the attention away from Jon. "Prince Oberyn, I welcome you to Winterfell."  
The man smirked, a triumphant look on his face. "Lord Stark. I am glad I came."

I am sure you are.

" I am sure Jon can lead me to my chambers, perhabs not to far away from his own, I wish to get aquatinted with my bonded." Ned allmost snarled at that. Who did that man think he was?

"My Lord, I could lead him to the chambers at the end of East hall, they are not as big as the ones we prepared for you though." Staring expectantly at Ned and Prince Oberyn , Jon looked so hopeful, that he could not have denied his son anything in that moment. Smirking again, Martell looked down at his son once more " I once spent five month in a room as big as a bed, on my way from Dorne to Lys. I am sure whatever you will give me, will be more than adequate. I allready got what I came for anyway."

Smiling sweetly at his son, entirely different from the snarky dangerous grins everyone else got he kissed his sons temple. Looking at his wife for a moment, who was glaring at Jon as if she wished to kill him then and there, he sighed. "It's settled then." He led the King inside the Great Keep, making sure to signal Catlyn to follow them with the Queen, leaving his son in the hands of his new family.

**Robb**

Robb who had been forced to lead the princess to her chambers, as a gallant future lord should, he roled his eyes at that, had just sat down at the table in his room, when the door opened and Theon stumbled in. The smile Greyjoy wore on his face promised no good and the glint in his eyes even less so.

Panting the older of th two exclaimed " Prince Oberyn Martell just ravished your bastard brother in the middle of the court yard for all to see. I am telling you that was the dirtiest kiss I've ever seen! And by the tent in his pants he sure as hell liked it." Robb frowned at that.

" What are you talking about?" Looking at him as if he were the stupid one,his friend repeated himself, this time slower as to make sure that Robb would understand. "Oberyn Martell stuck his tongue down your bastard brothers throat."

After a second to gather his witts and blinking stupidely, Robb jumped up to run to the courtyard.

"They went to your brothers room, awhile ago !" Changing course, Robb went to the East wing of the Great keep. As he got close to his brothers room he noticed many men in colorful garb, dornishmen he mused. And before Jons room stood two guardsmen. Frowning Robb rushed past them to open the door to his brothers room.

Upon entering he encountered a Dornish Prince, thoroughly enjoying himself with his little brother, about to push him down on the bed. Blushing ferociously he stepped back out , closing the door behind him ,only to allmost fall over his little sister. " So it's true then?"

Arya looked at him expectantly

"The Red Viper is Jons soulmate?" Soulmate? His brother had a soulmate? That was news to him. On the other hand, it didn't matter how often he had asked for his brother to accompany him to the brothels in Wintertown. His brother had allways replied, that he could not. Could not as in: he could not because he was allready bonded? He had allways thought it was because of Jons status as a bastard, or because of his mother, but this seemed to make a lot of sense. He could not, because Jon had a soulmate. His soulmate being the second prince of Dorne."It seems so." Robb smirked, he would one day be Warden of the North and Jon would be a Prince of Dorne, he was sure that his mother would loose her senses. If she hadn't already.

**Ned**

"He's stealing your children's birthright, why can't you see that!?" His wife had started screaming as soon as they returned to their chambers. "Catlyn, Oberyn Martell is his soulmate, there is nothing to steal, they were married since the day Jon was born, ment for each other, it was decided so by the gods, and even if I wished to I could not interfere with the Gods decision to bond Jon to Prince Oberyn.And even so, none of our children were ever ment to marry the Prince of Dorne." He could see upon looking in her eyes that she knew that he was right, but there was no reasoning with Cat when it came to Jon. "The Red Viper, one of the best, or the best swordsman in Westeros." She muttered darkly. "You will see, soon our children will start dying. All because of your bastard."

Sighing Ned knew that there was no reasoning with Catleyn Stark, for the hatred in her heart sat to deep. Sometimes he worried whether one day it may drive her mad. Maybe it was for the better that Jon had found his soulmate in someone who hailed so far from the south. Catelyns soul would be safe from madness then, and more importantly Jon would be safe from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another!

**Author's Note:**

> I am not entirely sure in which direction this story is going, but I am just going to start writing and see how it goes
> 
> Allways happy about comments


End file.
